


Why its has to be you.

by SweetSourWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSourWolfie/pseuds/SweetSourWolfie
Summary: Usually, people come from two different worlds and sometimes they meant and sometimes they do not. This is going to be a story about two souls that have meant once before and now meeting again and fell in love with each other. Will they live happily or will they be ripped apart again? Will they find each-other and put up with each other? Only Stiles and Derek will know this answer. Enjoy the story of Stiles and Derek.





	Why its has to be you.

**Author's Note:**

> By sweetsourwolf!  
> Mainly based by roleplaying thanks to Roleplayer of Derek wonji hale and stiles Jane stilinski  
> Credit goes to my beloved Jane  
> by sweet bbf Thomas!
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Everyone knows that being the owner of a big company has always put a lot of stress and danger in life. There are a lot of people that will go after you because of the power that you hold. Especially when you have a job title of CEO and trying to make people buy your stuff from other companies. This creates issues between companies and sometimes people get hurt in the process of things.  
This is the reason why Sheriff John Stilinski was sent to the hospital after going to a business meeting. He was shot in chest close to the heart which ended the business meeting by him getting pushed out of the meeting by the EMT's that showed up to take him to the hospital. Once he got to the hospital he ended up going into surgery to get the bullet removed from his chest. The doctors were shocked at how it did not hit his heart as they were patching him back up and bandaging the wounds. Taking him to the recovery room where the sheriff could recover for a few hours. Lydia his personal assistant walked into his room after he woke up.  
"Hello Sir, how are you feeling?" She asked while fixing her eyes-glasses, walking over to John's bed sitting down in the chair next to his bed.  
"I am fine. Have you got any news from my son?" looking at Lydia as she was sitting there next to his bed. Trying to sit up a little on the bed. As Lydia jumped from her sit to help him sit up slowly. After Lydia had helped him sit up on the bed she cleared her throat as John was hoping that she was not going to give him the bad news about his son.  
Before Lydia said something sheriff interpret. "Don't tell me my son brings some trouble again?"  
Which made Lydia smiles more, " No that's not it, He told me to inform you he coming back from tonight's flight. And see you soon early morning!" Said Lydia, handing over the sheriff the glass of juice.  
"Oh boy, that young man... Lydia, I need you to give me a favor" Sheriff said, He was sure its the good choice he can't let anything happened to his son. Like after him, Stiles is the only one can who able take over the company "If my life is in danger, I am sure my enemies would attack my son too. Call the hales."  
"Hale's?" Lydia Never liked the hales. Well, it was obvious, everyone knows they are known as weird people in the whole city. They indeed were rich once but after the death of Matthew and Talia. Their whole family members destroyed each other to get the power in the family. It’s was also true that someone from their family member killed them… No one knows it's the truth or just rumort...no one knows.  
Lydia got drifted back to reality by sheriff’s voice who was staring her well enough.  
" Yes, Hale's Ask Peter Hale that I want him to send his nephew to see me tomorrow early morning."  
Said the sheriff, To him, it was the best choice, all members of the hale family were known as the great fighter also sheriff was Matthew's close childhood friends.So he knows the Hale family well and known… He was not sure about the whole family But he does see Talia’s and Matthew’s children grown up nicely well. He was sure He can trust them completely enough. He was sure they would protect his child.  
The expression on sheriff's face was making Lydia blood stains white.She was reading sheriff quiet well why won’t she? After all she was stiles childhood friend, they went to college together and sure enough, Lydia has a major crush on stiles even now! But she does know what kind of past stiles have with the hales. she wanted to go against sheriff's idea but She thinks its better if she stays quiet because of sheriff's condition. She simply nods and decided to call stiles after all this talk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bringing out the phone to make sure no ones hear her, she asks the permission from sheriff to go outside and get details about stiles arriving details After all he was the young president. She can feel her fingers slightly shaken as she starts dialing the number of stiles cell and she was sure stiles would be on his way to plane and she at least want to inform him what's laying ahead waiting for him  
"J-Just picks up stiles..." she said while listening to the rings buzzing on the other side of the phone. But all phone calls ended up going to voicemail.  
Meanwhile, Stiles was in the airplane, it only been a few hours since he heard his dad got shot and now was in hospital, of course when he first heard of it he dropped the glass he was holding, he had an important meeting with another company in Japan, trying to convince them to complete a project with his company. Also, it was shocking to them when they heard the news they felt bad for the Head Stilinski and accepted the alliance. Which made they company going almost all around the world. And it was the benefits to both companies  
It was a special mission his dad asked him to do since on his side he had a meeting in hometown. Being sheriff and CEO of a security society was hard work. Stiles indeed was having bad feeling, after all, been a week and no call from his dad,  
he felt the shiver back then, feeling like something would go wrong, he thought it would be the alliance, didn't know his dad would get shot. At least now, he was getting back home, alliance paper with him and he would be able to see his dad and make sure he is alright. He had the conversation related to his dad and his health only once with Lydia, thanks to her she always knew how to stop his panic attack, if it wasn't from her, he wouldn't have been strong in front of the other company. Stiles was always so proud having Lydia by his side who support him in every now and then, even the dead ends of hopes.  
He was there in his thought when he realized his phone was ringing, he gasped and tried to find it in his suitcase and here he thought he wouldn't' have to use it in a plan. He sighed finding it, but when he saw the name his heart almost stopped, why would Lydia call him? Did something happen to his dad, did he die from the wound?? His fingers were trembling with so many dangerous thoughts as she answers the call, he cleared his throat and tried not to sound worried, tries to catch his breath which was the only way to stop having panic attacks. He gathers courage and speaks as soft as he could.  
"Sup Lyds, what is it?"  
Lydia rolls her eyes, she totally hates the nickname stiles always call her but well she knows stiles won't stop calling her that even she doesn’t lie.She sighs, tries not to let herself lost in happy past memories with stiles. She has the purpose to call and it was to inform stiles about the Guard his father appoint.  
" Thank God you pick up the call where are you right now? " Lydia said while putting some files in the waiting room where she decided to stay a night. Because the guard is patrolling outside the sheriff's door. But she can't leave her boss, would she?. She wanted to know all the details where stiles gonna stay? or he plans to come to see him directly after all the hale’s are coming tomorrow too.  
".. your dad is fine if you are overthinking right now. In fact, he decided to appoint a guard for you" She sighs while tangling her strawberry copper hair with her fingertips. She pauses and waits for stiles response she knew stiles would never agree for a babysitting. Yes to stiles having a guard is like ‘ daddy appoint the babysitter’.  
Stiles wasn't answering her question, He kept on staring the phone screen because he put his phone on speakers usually Lydia never called him this much unless there is a reason. So she has a reason now? Was she supposed to know he left the country? or Maybe she wanted to know if he was close to land? He was there in his thought when he heard her saying his dad was fine, he suddenly released the air he didn't realize was holding. "A guard? Why would I need one?" Stiles was always against the idea of being babysat by someone he totally has no idea about.  
Lydia sighs, "why you think your father got shot in the first place? , you are the only owner after him stiles and he worried that if something happened to you what he would do! He cares stiles.. the important thing the person he hires.....'' .. Lydia pause as she notices line drops she cursed herself ~ What a bad timing!!!!!!!! Why lord ~ She feels disappointed  
"hello? Sti... ah crap" She put the phone in her bag there is nothing she can do at this rate, Stiles is on the plane and that's the reason she can't talk cause of bad connection.  
The guard on the sheriff rooms comes out and find her standing outside, He told lady Lydia that sheriff condition is much better so she can easily go and rest, She wanted to stay but she thought it's not the bad time what she gonna do while staying here all night?  
Peter, on the other hand, told Derek that sheriff wants to him. Because of some important business only he can handle. Derek was well aware of the fact he can’t say no to sheriff he was like a father to him after all. He does so much for Derek and Cora. Without any conversation with Peter, he made his way towards the car, He just put his car keys in his jacket pocket and drive 2 hours straight to hospital without any stops.  
Soon, Derek was in the room where sheriff was taking his medicine and some antibiotics and nurse was checking some of his insulin.  
"Derek come here! sit," He said as Derek made an appearance in the room. Derek can see sheriff’s face relax a bit.  
Derek look at sheriff and nods he does hates the hospital because he almost lost Cora..in the past.  
He tries not to drift into past and keep his eyes on sheriff " Peter told me you were shot. How are you feeling sir? " He said while approaching sheriff, taking the chair beside his bed and sitting down. He was surprised but not anymore seeing sheriff in a somewhat better shape give him relief somehow deep down in his heart.  
" Call me Jhon young man" He smiles " I called you here because I trust you completely Derek. You are like your father. Righteous and determine...I know I can ask you this work before I don’t have anyone I can trust, I need you to do me a favor" He said in a hopeful voice which makes Derek wonders in some point is it related to some emergency or some rival companies?  
All Derek do, is a nod, after all, how can he say no to him...He respects his man after his father’s death.  
Before Derek say something sheriff put his direction on the door.  
Sheriff knew stiles would be here soon at the airport. “ call him in!” He said and a young man made an appearance who was no one else But Liam, Lydia, and Liam were Sheriff’s personal assistant who takes over all the records of all companies.  
Stiles was in plane almost around his destination but, Stiles woke up in panicked as he heard an unknown voice but sighed in relief as he recognized the pilot voice in intercom "Mister Stilinski, we going to land at Beacon Hills airport in half an hour."  
Stiles stretched before taking his phone calling Lydia, hoping she will answer the phone. If he's going to have a bodyguard he wanted to know if he had time to get home and dress more presentable or will be at airport at the second he will land. He sighed knowing his dad, he won't let him stay alone not even half a second.  
Lydia was making her way towards the hospital she ask parish to ready the car she pauses and stands in hallway when she notices her phone being buzz. She gasps as she noticed it's none other than stiles!  
She was confused would she pick up or not she keep on stares the phone as she decided to pick up " Hey. S-So you reached the airport? " She tries not to stammer. Crap why whenever its something important her voice leaves her support Gosh she always hate that concept  
Stiles sighed when Lydia finally picked up but frowned hearing her kind of stammering "Hey Lyds! Is everything okay? Anyway just saying, we gonna land in half an hour, will I have time to get home before meeting the bodyguard?"  
He stayed silent waiting for an answer, he knew she would have no choice but to ask his dad about it since she wasn't allowed to take that decision by herself. He still crossed his fingers already knowing he will put only one foot out of the plane that some unknown bodyguard will be waiting.  
Lydia clear her throat, but she can see the upcoming notification on her cell as she checks the email and sees its from one of the guards that stiles father already send his other secretary Liam to received him from the airport. and Liam would be the one who would get stiles from airport. and greet him and guide him to car.  
She put her attention back to the phone, as she can hear stiles saying hello and hello  
" Ah.. sorry. I was checking the email which I received from one of the guards that my junior would get you from airport and take you, cause your dad is dying to see you stiles." She tries to avoid to talk about the guard she knows when sheriff take decision it is taken and no one can change it  
"Your junior?" Stiles asked surprised "Really? Dad ask Liam to come and get me? Did he forget how easily he loses his temper?" Stiles rolled his eyes as he looked outside to see light down in towns. "I think I rather come to see dad on my own and trust me it would be less dangerous, you are aware Liam will take everybody getting a bit too close as an enemy." He can't forget the high school even party where both Liam and Scott never let any girl comes near him! Like how in the world!!??  
Lydia rolls her eyes and shudders at the thought of how stiles gonna react when he finds out who the bodyguard is. " Stiles calm down. Your body-guard is on the way. In fact, I think they might be there at this point. Just try to stay calm and don't do anything okay. " She tried to give him a hint not let the panic attack active.  
On the other hand, Liam and Derek were on their way towards the airport.  
"The Bodyguard? Oh! So Liam isn't coming alone?? Ah! That's a good thing! Someone will be here to stop him from exaggerating!" Stiles nodded satisfied by this. "And Lyds... about my dad, is he hurt a lot?" When Stiles asked the question his voice lowered some.  
Lydia smiles as she crosses her arms as she sits inside the car " yeah. He is!. The doctor said he is not allowed to take any kind of stress or any.. shocking news that's the reason he is just worried about you" Lydia said in the lower voice " also... yeah. But I am not sure you will like your bodyguard, anyways made your ass to airport I will see you." before stiles said anything Lydia hangs up gosh she can't bear stiles asking question about the bodyguard she knows she can't help him in that.  
~~~~~  
When Derek and Liam reached the airport. Derek turns off the engine and soon they made their way towards the departure.  
Liam was not sure if stiles have any bag checked or not so to get the information he made his way towards the bag office on the lower level leaving Derek alone  
Meanwhile, derek was regretting coming to the airport in the first place.  
Nor he like stiles, and he is sure stiles does not like him either  
"Wait!! Lyds!" Stiles said as she hung up before saying anything to him"who is the bodyguard?" He wonders, He sighed closing his phone and out himself comfortable, closing his eyes waiting for the airplane to land.  
A moment later he finally landed, he opened his eyes yawning before getting up as the pilot joined him to open the door "Here we are, once again, I am sorry for the sheriff" Stiles smiled to him nodding "It's okay, he isn't dead after all."  
The pilot opened the door and Stiles walked out, there were lots of people around, of course, journalists wanted their scoop, he sighed his eyes exploring the crowd trying to find Liam because of course, he wouldn't know who is the bodyguard. But when he finally found Liam his eyes froze on someone else right beside him, what the hell Derek Hale was doing there, he puffed up his chest avoiding to see him as he walked down the stair joining Liam, ignoring Derek on purpose. "Hey Liam!"  
Liam was on phone call but suddenly when he hears Stiles voice he quickly turns off and walks towards stiles in a professional manner " President! you are here. It's good to see you after years" Liam gives his regards to stiles. Even though Liam was aggressive and angry young man but he sure knows how to react and act around people.  
Derek, on the other hand, keep on staring stiles. He let his eyes roam on stiles from top to bottom, the way Stiles waves his hands, softly blinks his eyes which make his long eyelashes touch his smoothing skin. His soft light pinkish lips the way he smiles. And fuck... The way he let his slender fingers run through his black soft hair, making Derek totally going out of breath. ~Shit.. ~~ He was trying to recollect his throat.  
He was sure Stiles gonna ignore him. So he let it. Making himself stand in place reminded himself that he hates stiles. Just hate him nothing else.  
" I will wait in the car, " He said with the blank look as he made his way towards the car after breaking eye contact with stiles and glare him enough which made Stiles crosses his arms and stares his back seeing him going away  
~ Bastard .~ He wonders. “ Don’t tell me... He is my bodyguard?” He widened his eyes as he looks at Liam with such a poker surprise face.

**Author's Note:**

> #To be continued!!!


End file.
